I Wanna Learn Haki
by Gomu Gomu Rasengan No Sage
Summary: The Strawhats start to think of their difference in power with Luffy so he decides to teach them Haki but will regret learning or keep their endurance up. T for language.
1. Lesson 1: Kenbunshoku Haki

**-I Want to Learn Haki**

Sanji had gotten mad at Luffy for trying to eat all the food in the refrigerator again. So this time he attacked but Luffy predicted all of his moves and dodged them all.

"LUFFYYYYYYYY!" Sanji screamed as he chased the rubber man. For some reason the crew watched in silence as Sanji tried his hardest to attack Luffy he was almost at the point of using Diable Jambe until Nami had enough and broke up the fight.

The crew continued to do a daily routine until Usopp accidently launched a pop green at Luffy who using Haki dodged the attack with his back turned.

"That gives!" Zoro shouted. "I'm not gonna be falling in power from you do I want to learn this Damned Haki." He said as he clutched Luffy's shirt.

"For once I agree with the Marimo" Sanji said while Zoro ignored the insult.

Luffy turned to the rest of the crew with question they nodded.

"That settles it then at noon we'll start our training."

-Noon-

Noon came by pretty quickly and Luffy and the other straw hats were on the deck. Luffy had been trying hard to remember what Rayleigh had taught him over the two years.

"Well let's start out with Kenbunshoku Haki. So you should all relax." Luffy said while getting serious. The first ones to enter this state were Robin, Brook, Chopper, and Nami shortly the other joined them. "Now focus and concentrate on me and my movements. He directed a punch towards Zoro who quickly got hit in the face.

"WHAT was that for?" Zoro Screamed in pain.

"I told you to focus on my movements." Luffy said while realizing this was going to be tougher then he thought. Luffy got ready to punch Brook who hesitated but hit Franky. Yep it was definitely going to be a long day.

"Try using all of your senses." He told them. After 15 minutes he said. "Chopper stand up." At first the devil fruit user hesitated but then got ready. Luffy had saw chopper progressed the fastest. "Gomu Gomu No Galling." Before Luffy actually attacked Chopper saw five pictures of what would happen in Luffy's attacks. Chopper had dodged 5 attacks but got hit by the rest.

"Nicely done now explain to your nakama what happened."

"Well as I used all my senses as if I got a new sense I saw a vision of 5 angles in Luffy's attack which I dodged." He explained thoroughly.

"Anybody wants to give it a try."

"I am." The crew turned to Brook who stood only a few feet from Luffy.

"Gomu Gomu No Bazooka." Brook had soon dodged all the attacks but no vision. "Wrong, do it again." This time Brook closed his eyes and dodged it with the vision of it but he felt something dark but he pushed it aside.

"Zoro and Sanji close your eyes." Luffy used Gomu Gomu No Pistol on Zoro who bickering with Sanji used is sword to block the attack. Later on Nami was hit but dodged it with Clima-Tact.

Brook, Nami, Zoro and Chopper had passed.

Sanji had trouble and to get him to pass Robin came in for him to concentrate on her during this when Robin's back was turned Luffy attacked but she used devil fruit powers to stop the attack. Luffy had dropped Nami somewhere on the island for Sanji to focus on one girl. Franky later finished his test and everyone passed.

"Everyone has passed has passed but I feel like I forgot something"

"You baka you left Nami-swan on the island."

"Damn you Luffy!" Nami said enraged as she chased him.

"Catch me if you can." He replied.

A/n: Check out my poll and also check out my story Strawhat week of fun.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I have seen that many people have read I Wanna Learn Haki but no reviews I use reviews to give me ideas and update faster knowing this will tell me people actually read the story so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Next chapter should be out by Sunday. Thanks.


	3. The Harsh Training of Busoshoku Haki

_**I'm back and thanks for suggestions on the review. Well now I should just shut my mouth and get the story going.**_

The Strawhats had just finished there lunch the fastest they ever have showing they eager to learn Haki.

"Record!" Luffy shouted in his usual voice. Everyone was now again at the docks and was ready.

"This type of Haki is called Busoushoku haki; it's when you create an "invisible armor". Luffy said getting serious. "Let's demonstrate Sanji attack me."

When Sanji attack nothing had even flinched Luffy. "What the hell is this?"

"To master this you'll have to focus your spirit and energy around you." This then led to no where. "Actually use Kenbusoshoku haki but on yourselves then put it around you."

The got it and he could sense at least 5 % of there complete armor around them.

"Usopp had already noticed he got the hang of it and said: "HAHA the great mighty Usopp can do it because he can do anything."

"Put more energy into it." Everyone had soon reached 25% except for Nami who was stressing out. "Focus Nami."

"Got it."

-15 minutes later-

'Test time." Out of everyone Zoro had did the best. "Impressive you're all at 50% but to get the other 50% you're going to have to use this in offensive ways." Luffy gave a devilish grin as he looked straight at Robin, Chopper, and Brook.

"Is it me or is Luffy looking straight at us." Brook said to Robin and Chopper.

"Head to the Island."

-1 hour later-

The Strawhats had been training for an hour non-stop. Then Luffy screamed for Robin, Chopper. Soon all of the devil fruit users were gathered on the front side of the island.

"The type of haki that we're learning is special because it can help devil fruit users."

"How?"

"Watch this, Gear Second." Luffy's body seemed being pumped up and down with blood and he had steam coming around his body. He then took control of it and the steam changed into fire.

"Awesome." Chopper said with sparkles in his eyes/

"This haki bypasses the powers of the devil fruit so focus on it and the core power of the devil fruit and you can perfect it."

-1 hour later-

Everyone was on the sunny and to their surprise a stack of shrunken was next to Luffy.

"Hehehehe Zoro you're up."

"Luffy are you sure that's safe?" Nami questioned.

"Just watch." Luffy threw the shrunken and it hit Zoro directly and it soon started to glow.

"What the Hell why is it glowing?"

"It means you fail. Next." Nami had a shrunken heading straight for her but she calmed down remembering what Luffy told her. When it reached her I deflected away.

"Pass." Everyone later passed except Zoro. Then it came a dark presence that took the Strawhats by storm and made everyone but Luffy faint.

-12 hours later-

"What happened?" Franky said in an innocent voice.

"Well you all failed." Luffy said with a Yawn.

"What?" An enraged Nami said.

"Busoshoku haki also helps with blocking away dark presences that make you faint so I used my darkness thought to do it. Well I'm going to bed. And I almost forgot your haki training is over. Good Night."

"Diamble Jam-" Sanji said as he about to spin but was interrupted by Brook.

Everyone had already eaten when Luffy woke up. Mugiwara were all scattered around the Island. Zoro out of everyone was the most angered. He used the Mini-Merry to head towards a small island. Zoro closed in on the Island, he started feeling like he wanted to... The Mini-Merry was now on the island. Zoro took out his swords and slashed them down through anger but he accidently cut the island in half.

"Damnit!" Usopp burst out laughing but soon stopped when a rather large bump appeared on his head from Zoro.

In the afternoon everyone was eating as a dark presence filled the air but didn't even phase the Mugiwara.

"You've passed." Veins popped out of everybody and by the end of the day Luffy had several bumps, cuts and a scorch mark.

"Anyway you'll have to learn the next Haki yourselves because I kind of know how to do it by accident."

"What!" The Mugiwara crew screamed in Unison.


	4. Faliure but Completion

**Sorry for a long time with no update I just lost track of things and crazy things happened but anyway here's the last and final chapter.**

"What!" The Strawhats screamed in unison.

"Funny story I actually only know how to do it by mistake. All I did was practice and it naturally came to me." He said with his "too big for his face grin." And only One in a million people can achieve it. So there's no way for me to know."

"….."

"Congratulations on finishing your Haki training." Luffy said.

Franky was the one who broke the silence. "SUPERRRRRRRRRRRR!" At that moment eight giant sea kings had just surface from underwater.

"Well I'm getting some meat." Luffy said acting as nothing happened.

"So that's how it is." Zoro smirked.

"So he wants us to use our training to beat these guys. Well good thing it's not a fist fight because I don't have fist. YOHOHOHO." Brook said with jolly.

And with that the crew had started fighting but something was off about the Sea King it was stronger then other sea king. "I'm guessing as we enter new world these things get tougher." Nami said panting.

"Amazing they get that stronger." Chopper and Usopp said with sparkles in their eyes.

"Hey shitty Marimo how bout we have a competition." Sanji said smiling.

Zoro had already been fighting his monster and quickly defeated it. "What's you say shitty cook." Zoro said with a smirk.

"Damn you Cheater. I'm going your kick your ass."

"You two knock it off." Nami said smacking clima-tact on their heads.

"Nami-swan you're so Beautiful when your Angry."

"That's a wrap." Robin said.

"Z,,, Z… Zoro." Chopper said as a Sea King resurfaced and swallowed.

"Don't worry chopper."

"3"

"2"

"1'

On the count of one Zoro had cut the Sea king in half.

"Amazing." Chopper said with sparkles in his eyes.

"I'm done." Luffy said and then suddenly pointed his hand at a random direction.

'Final test starts now."

"Huh." Everyone said turning to the direction that was pointed. Luffy quickly stretched his arm and tried hitting all of them but they dodged using Haki of course.

'What's so SUPERRRRRRRRRR about that direction?"

'So he's testing us huh. Better keep our guard up."

-Later-

"KANPAIIIIII!" Luffy shouted.

"KANPAIIIIII!"

Later on when everyone except Luffy was drunk from sake the rubber man took his chance and let out a dark aura which left everybody asleep. He quickly wrote a note and left.

"Time to get some meat."

The note said.

_Dear crew,_

_You have to continue your practicing of haki alone and still to congratulate on moving up your power I give you a one week vacation._

_BY Luffy_


End file.
